A single rule for our love!
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Natalia and Calleigh discover that they try something for each other, but the brunette imposes a rule to the blonde... Dedicated to my favourite couple.


It was past one week now since she left home because of an injury to the biceps of her right leg. Yet Natalia Boa Vista couldn't wait to return to work, even at the cost of her health.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts and she opened the door, remained speechless when she found herself in front of the sweet, mischievous and beautiful Calleigh Duquesne's smile, the object of her deepest desires.

"Calleigh...! What brings you here?"

"I came to see you... After our kirr two weeks ago, you avoided me at work and didn't return calls or messages..."

Fifteen days. Natalia just smiled, surprised to hear that the blonde colleague had fully counted all the days spent after the kiss they had exchanged almost for comfort with each other and that was markedly increased in intensity, threatening to take them over limits among their colleagues.

"Um... I understand... Please, come in. Be my guest..."

"Thanks..."

As soon as Natalia had closed the door, she found herself face to face with Calleigh and came back with memories to fifteen days before... Why was it all started.

A simple game looks made them close and then lose one another, as if it were a natural thing. But there was only natural that beautiful kiss, which was printed indelibly in both minds, except that Natalia tried not to think because she knew Calleigh was straight, but the Bullet Woman didn't let leaked a minimum feeling and this hurt the brunette.

"What really gets you to my house?" The brunette asked, crossing her arms with a serious expression on her face.

"You..." Simply replied the blonde, softening her intense green eyes and Natalia swallowed, hoping not to show many feelings to the blonde.

"I? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, uh... But the kiss..."

"Oh, so sorry!" Natalia suddenly said, heading toward the window with shining eyes "It was an accident, I didn't really violate your heterosexuality! Forgive me..."

"No need to apologize, I did the same! But it's not what I want to talk..."

"And what should we talk then?"

"Of me and you, Natalia... The two of us..."

Natalia was incredulous. Calleigh wanted to talk about their relationship, even if they weren't together! She couldn't really believe it...

"Are you kidding? We aren't a couple!"

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about that kiss, Nat! The image of our lips fused together drives me crazy days and nights... I want you!"

Natalia was shocked. But she also wanted the blonde, so she approached her "I want you too... But I have rules!"

"Oh my God, I tend to break rules that don't belong to the police... But I'll make an exception for you!"

"Well, good! So, let's see where do I start..."

"Just don't do too much hard..."

Natalia smiled, as she pretended to think about something, then clapped her hands and looked back at the blonde "You'll just be mine and be faithful!"

"Yes, I would say that I can do it!" Said the blonde fun, getting close to Natalia with a seductive look... But the brunette isn't yet accepted the kiss.

"I'm serious, Calleigh... I don't want to love you with all my heart and then find myself with a broken heart as happened to Eric and those before him! It's a new thing for both, so... Please, don't ruin everything..."

Calleigh was very impressed by the words of her colleague and stroked her right cheek with all the tenderness available to her, smiling when her eyes found those of Natalia.

"I promise solemnly... I also care about you, don't wanna hurt you, let leave alone! I'll always love you, Natalia Boa Vista, how I love you now!"

"You... You love me? Really?"

"Sure! You had doubts? I have ALWAYS loved you!"

"So, there's only one thing to do..." Natalia said, approaching Calleigh and she stole her a sweet kiss that immediately became intense, in which the two put all the repressed feelings that had taken place in the heart until now.

"Now we'll kiss... Sex tonight... Soon I'll give you the engagement ring... The we get married and we have children! What do you say?"

"I tell you... I gladly accept, but only if you'll respect the rule that I imposed!"

"Of course! I'm not able to live without sex!"

Natalia laughed heartily, with her arms encircling Calleigh's neck, who embraced her immediately, when she fix the blonde with her dark eyes.

"You really don't know how to live without sex?"

"You should know me by now... I must have my daily dose of love or I can't go on!"

"Then I would say to make up... Here's just me and you now, you like to...?" The brunette asked with malice and Calleigh licked her lips, showing an eloquent desire.

"With pleasure! Here's a nice couch, very comfortable... So take the opportunity here!"

That said, the blonde took Natalia in her arms and laid her on the couch and started to kiss and fondle her, while the brunette closed her eyes and sculpt in her mind those tenderness moments that would soon resulted in the passion itself.

And the two co-workers knew that the hardest times they'd experienced at work, but it mattered very understanding of Horatio and the others... Nothing and no one would have prevented them from living the love that had been repressed for too long.


End file.
